She Used To Be The Sweetest Girl
by Conspiracccyyy
Summary: Haruno Sakura was a once an innocent sweet girl, She was considered “The Sweetest Girl”, Until one day she returns from a few years living in California. Sakura never will be the amazingly sweet girl she once was. SasuSaku. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**New fic! My other fics kinda suck and I'm having writers block, SO I'm just gonna try to make a new one and actually complete it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old asian man that has written an amazing story involving love, murder, hate, or betrayal. If I had, then I would be rich and I wouldn't be sitting here trying to write something good, And Sasuke would be fucking Sakura right about now. )**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura was a once an innocent sweet girl, She was considered "The Sweetest Girl", Until one day she returns from a few years living in California. Sakura never will be the amazingly sweet girl she once was.

--

-

-

_My name is Haruno Sakura._

A pink haired girl walked down the hall of Konoha Leaf High. A small smirk plastered on her beautiful pale face.

_I used to be the sweetest girl. I used to smile. Not smirk. _

Gasps could be heard all around her. In a small group a few girls, two blond, a brunette, and a violet haired one, all stared wide eyed.

_Everyone once loved me. Except for __him_.

Sakura disappeared into the school Main Office and everyone remained silent. A few whispers could be heard and Ino's group quickly walked and waited in front of the main office.

_So I left being the dumb dipshitted idiot I am. I couldn't stand not being good enough._ _But…_

Sakura came out of the office with a few papers folded in her left hand. Her right hand was still on the door knob and before she could react, she was tackled on the ground. All she could see was a mob of bond hair.

_I'm back._

Sakura smirked knowing very well who the hair belonged to.

"I'm back. Pig."

--

-

-

**Chapter One**

**She Used To Be The Sweetest Girl**

**Scene 1**

"Sakur- I mean Fourhead!" Ino squeled, I knew she was okay with me calling her that though. I always did and she never seemed to mind. "Your back!"

"No shit, Pig! how have you been?" Ino looked as if she had seen a ghost. What I do?

"You cussed! Little iddy bitty Saku CUSSED?!" Screamed Tenten looking at me just like Ino, I turned and saw Hinata and Temari looking the same.

"Oh that?" Ha! I forgot! I totally transformed since they lasts aw me when I was 12 and my hair was short. It still is but I got bangs on one side now and it's a lot more nicer looking and in layers.

"Dude, Have you seen my new look? I've actually turned a lot different." I smirked. No not smiled, Smirked. I stopped smirking the moment I saw Sasuke with that Ami-Bitch.

"We kinda notice!" Hinata didn't stutter? Oh SHIT. Wow, haha, a lot of things really did change! I couldn't help but smirk.

"You look kinda uh..Emo?" Temari stated. "Wow, That's weird." Haha, Emo?! I haven't cut since like… I was 15 and frustrated with Sasuke? Yeah.

"I haven't cut since I left! It's been two years dude! I'm mature!" We all started cracking up. Until I felt someone behind me and turned around to face no one other than..Ugh! Ami-Bitch!

"Looks like the little Kiss-ass Sakku's back." Ami smirked and poked my forhead, I glared at her with clenched teeth and bit back a slap. "Oh what a shame you had to leave! Sasuke and I have been doing great! We won king and queen- "

A dark voice interrupted her, A voice I knew all to well. "No we didn't." Sasuke stood next to a locker right next to the office. He scowled at Ami and smirked when his eyes set down on me.

Did I look funny? Hair sucked? My short too revealing? No way. Pants too tight? No, Their skinny pants man! It's the point! Aghhh! I'm hyperventilating again! He always does this..ALWAYS!

"Don't listen to her Sakura-chan!" This couldn't be anymore weirder. Naruto? I missed him too. "Ami-Bitch had only got to be with Sasuke for like 3 months cuz' of Ami's dad bribing Sasuke's dad and Sasuke being forced into this. Pathetic huh? Everyone was cracking up when Sasuke gave up and blew up on her!"

I started laughing like a maniac and Ami looked at me with this huge pissy look. I smiled a really creepy smile when I was done and wondered, 'So I left for no reason huh? This means war..'.

"Ami, Ami, Ami.." I started. Always been so desperate.." I walked closer to her and pulled out my white hankerchief. "Whore." I whipped her face with my hanker chief and smudged ALL her makeup. She screamed like a fucking hawk and got all up in my face.

"You bitch! What the fuck is your problem! Your first day back and you think your damn shit! How fucking dare you, you, you PIECE OF—"

She was cut off by my hands, I reached inside her shirt and pulled out TISSUE! I can't believe no one but I noticed! Ami- Bitch is a fake! Faker than any old pageant bitch!

"Wow, Ami." Everyone started laughing and cracking up and..WOAH! Sasuke was smirking and snickering! Ha! Revenge is awesome! " You would sink that low? How sad. I'm glad I was never such a plastic bitch. Maybe your Daddy could get you some PLATIC SURGERY DONE!" I spoke the last line with such vulgure and mockery.

The laughter didn't stop and Ami soon ran into the bathroom with the bitches, Bah! Sasuke came up to me and help out his hand.

"Welcome back Haruno. Never knew you had it in you. Sa- ku- ra." The way my name came out of his mouth made me want to fall in love with him all over again. But I just smirked and shook his hand.

"It's good to be back Uchiha. I suppose you still haven't couldn't over yourself have you?" His smirk widened and he let go of my hand bending down and whispering into me ear.

"Your really quite interesting you know that right?" he got up and walked away. I could practically feel myself blush and all the laughter around me died down. They were all just snickering. Other were looking at me like I had just raped Uchiha Sasuke or something.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and tackled me on the ground.

--

-

-

It was lunch time and I had just finished class with Ino-Pig. We sat down at a table and they all asked me how my day was.

Honestly, I loved this school. My homeroom teacher was an old neighbor of mine that was always nice to me and Ino and everyone else who came by! And he was lazy and a pervert like me! My math and science teachers were awesome too! Anko and Kurenei. Anko was crazy as hell! She doesn't care if we blow up anything! Kurenei's really down to earth, I like her!

After That we had P.E. Teacher's here are so insane. I like them! We get to call them bye their first names. Gai is the P.E teacher and I LOVE running, So I got to run around like crazy. We pretty much had free time but Ino challenged me into a race.

After lunch I had three more periods. Drama, English, and History. Sounded fun! I was in a good mood until Ami-Bitch came into the cafeteria all stuffed up again and makeup all over her. Ew.

Everyone laughed at her and all her bitched were right behind her. Juts 6 of them. She saw Sasuke surrounded by all these girls and went up to him shoving each and everyone one of them.

That bitch! I got pissed and went up to one of the girl that had actually gotten injured by Ami and helped her up. She said her name was Lilly.

I smiled, A real smile, and she got up. I walked up to Ami and punched her straight in the cheek. She flew off Sasuke and hit the other table.

" You again! Your do you ever mind your own business!" She had her eyes closed and when she looked at me she knew right away she should have shut up.

"Look at Lilly you bitch!" Lilly was walking away, her nose was bleeding and her nose was swelling up. She must have bumped her head on two tables when Ami-bitch roughly pushed her. "You fucking hurt everyone just for your own expense! Fucking whore! You tore me apart! Juts like you do to every one here!"

I was exploding I just couldn't stop myself. "Why don't you fucking leave Sasuke alone you desperate bitch! he'd most likley go out with anyone BUT you!" Ami was holding her cheek and begging for it not to swell.

I was pissed and it took Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten to calm me down. When I was calm everyone came up to congratulate me. And I could only smile weakly. From within the crows I saw Sasuke smile at me weakly. And I heard him whisper one thing as he temporarily stood behind me, hands on my hips,

"_I used to be the sweetest girl. You cover it up with an tough interior. Just to stop them. Truth, I missed you."_

He let go with a small peck on my cheek and everyone was still around me. I smirked and walked away with Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata hooking arms in one huge line.

Sasuke was right

_I __used__ to be the sweetest girl._


	2. I'm Interesting?

**Chapter Two! Yay! Well anyway, I would like to thank Wycleaf Jean and Paramore for this fic. Both their songs put together helped me think of the plot for this fic! Paramore's music video for Misery Business helped me make Sakura so well noticed and the song, The Sweetest Girl, helped me think of Sakura's childhood! I hope you guys actually did like these fics. I'm working hard!**

Enjoy!

Note: This chapter will not be in Sakura's point of view.

--

--

-

Sakura walked to her last class. She walked silently next to Ino. She pulled out her schedule and frowned. History was printed in bold, block letters right under 5th period. Damn.. She hated History..

She bid Ino goodbye, seeing as she had already passed her class and walked up a few steps.

Eventually she found her class, only to find A large crowd gathered around someone she couldn't quite see, due to the many people surrounding the area. What caught her thirsty curiousity was that all the people in the crowd were.. _girls?_

She walked to an empty desk and sighed as her teacher.. Asuma? Walked in looking quite glum.

"Get the fuck away from Uchiha!" He cussed? Oh wow, What a cool teacher! She thought to herself. All the girls walked away and Sakura only smirked when she saw how pissed off Sasuke was. It was so funny!

When the late bell rang the door opened and what Sakura saw only pissed her off even more.

'_Ami bitch…_'

Chapter Two

She Used To Be The Sweetest Girl

Scene 2

She had a class with that bitch?! No fucking way! Sakura could feel her temper rising when she walked up to her seat, shaking her lame gay hips slowly. She didn't know why, But this bitch pissed her the fuck off.

Ami passed by her table, and mad dogged her. Sakura's face reddened. 'OH no she didn't!' Sakura dogged her with twice as much heat and flipped her off when Asuma turned away and put Ami's name up for detention. 'Double burn bitch!' Sakura smirked evilly.

She didn't notice Sasuke smirking at her until she looked down and saw him. "What?" She whispered, but he merley shrugged and looked away. How weird?

When class ended Sakura saw Ino waiting for her outside. She slung her backpack voer one of her shoulders and smiled, walking up to her.

"Hey pig! How'd you get out of class so fast?" She got out a lot sooner than her if she really had time to just walk all the way here right on time.

"Well I was right in the middle of class when Shizune, Our vice principle, Walked into my class and walked me to the room right next to yours. I don't have second period with you anymore!"

It hit Sakura. Asuma and Kurenai have rooms right next to eachother! No wonder she was able to find her class so quickly!

"Oh okay! So you wanna go get some drink at that cute little store across the street?" Sakura asked. This morning she had spotted a small café' called the _Belini Café_, It looked so cute!

"That place? They drinks as good as Starbucks!" Ino yelled. Sakura knew her addicton for coffee was BIG! "But first, Turn around. Someone's looking at you!" Judging by Ino's smirk it must have been an important person, So Sakura turned around only to find Uchiha Sasuke standing behind her in a small group consisting of 4 boys. She knew they were Neji, Shikamaru, And of course Naruto, But she didn't know they hung out!

Each and every one of them were caught in their own little world chatting amongs themselves, except for Sasuke, Who was looking at _her._

"Er.. Yeah. Let's go Ino!" Sakura hooked arms with Ino and started walking quickly. Ino thought to herself, smirking. She knew Sakura well, And Sakura did not act like this with any guy.

They walked into the café', Arms still hooked only to find Ami standing there, Girls doing her hair and herself fixing her makeup.

Sakura walked to the counter, ordering a mocha for Ino, And a frozen yogurt for herself. They sat down and waited for their orders, When the bell for the café' run silence filled the room.

Sakura looked up in curiousity and smirked at the site. Uchiha Sasuke? Does he ever go away?

"Hey pig," Sakura caught Ino's eye when she saw her drooling over.. Shikamaru?! Ew! Holy shit! "Holy fucking shit, Ino are you looking at Shikamaru?!" Ino's eyes tore away from Sasuke's group and was there… Sadness? In her eyes? Woaahhhhh!

"N-no! Sakura your insane!" Ino looked away a blush clearly visible on her face. "I was looking at that icecream the bus boy was making!"

Sakura knew Ino loves sweets, But she also knew Ino's boy obsession. And when she want a guy, She can't keep her eyes to herself.

"Mhm.. Okay. Wait here." Sakura got up and started walking towards Shikamaru, A rather large smile Ino knew very well.

"Saku? Saku don't you dare!" Sakura ignored Ino and walked up to Shikamaru.

"Heyyyyy Shikamaru!" The whole groups attention was turned torwards Sakura. She honestly felt kinda weird.

"Sakura? Uhh.. Hi?" Shikamaru looked at her like she had grown another head. Was it really that weird to go up to popular people?

"Ummm., Ino was wondering, You wanna go to the dance with her?" Sakura smiled a cheeky smile. She knew about the "Back-To-School" dances and "End-Of-Semester" dances were huge hits! She had seen the school sites and read all the boards and notices about this semester. Their was a whole page for the damn dance!

Shikamaru blushed and his eyes widened. "Ummm.. Sure? God, This is troublesome.. tell her I'll pick her up at 6."

Sakura smirked and nodded. "You got it dude!" Sakura skipped away as Sasuke's group smirked at Shikamaru and started teasing him. Sakura could be so evil.

"Sakura!" Ino screeched at the top of her lungs. "What did you do?" Sakura smirked and poked Ino's cheek,

"Be ready on Friday at 6! Shikamaru's gonna pick you up." Ino screamed in delight (Which I'm sure Shika heard.) And tackled Sakura. " I love you Saku!"

"What the fuck is up with your screaming Yamanaka!" Ami yelled from the other table. I got pissed and yelled back. "Shut the fuck up Ami-bitch! Fuck! You look like a fucking clown! What's next? Slutt bitch show girl?!"

Everyone in the café started laughing and choking out their drinks. Damn, Poor busboy.

"Sakura! It's fucking down! I challenge you to a karaoke contest right here and now!" Everyone gasped, and from the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see Sasuke and Ino smirk. They knew her talents.

"Your on bitch." Ami was a good singer, But Sakura knew she was better. The bus boy nervously set up the set and Ami quickly stepped up popping a disk into the stereo.

"Ha! Eat this Saku_-chan_." Soft music started playing and sudenlly the music turned a techno beat. Sakura knew this song, It was wayyyy to high pitched for Ami to sing.

Have you ever noticed,

That I'm not acting as I used to do before?

Have you ever wondered,

Why I always keep on coming back for more?

Sakura laughed, expecting this from Ami and the rest of the café cringed. Even her bitched were covering their ears. 'She should have chose a song that suited her more.'

_What have you done to me, _

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_You really are my ecstasy,_

_MY REAL LIFE FANTASY,(x 2)_

_Not that I'm complaining, _

_A more beautiful vision - I have never seen _

_If you don't mind me saying, _

_A lifelong ambition to fulfill my dream _

_What have you done to me, _

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_You really are my ecstasy, _

_My real life fantasy, oh yeah _

_You really are my ecstasy, _

_My real life fantasy, oh yeah _

_(There can be no other While we still have each other) _

_(There can be no_ _other _

While we still have each other)

By now thw whole bar was freaked out and trying hard not to run out. Sakura smirked at this. Before the song ended Sakura picked up a tomato.

_You really are my ecstasy, _

_(There can be no other _

_While we still have each other)_

_My real life fantasy, oh yeah_

Ami bowed and smirked when men started having nosebleeds. 'Slut.' Sakura thought to herself, You could see down her mother fucking revealing ass shirt. There wasn't much to see, Just a push up bra and some tissue. Sakura snickered at the last thought.

Sakura aimed and threw the tomato down her shirt, where it exploded and Ami screeched. Again.

By now Sakura was on the floor, Dying. Everyone else started to laugh but stopped when Ami went up to Sakura.

"This is the last time you embarrass me in front of everyone, bitch!" Ami's face was red, half from the tomato, The rest from anger. "Get the fuck on that stage."

"Keep your slutty ass panties on whore!" Sakura walked on stage while Ino popped in a disk. Ino smirked and a rock beat started playing. Ino knew Sakura **so fucking** well..

Sakura started shaking her hair to the beat and smirked when it was time to sing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out... _

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Sakura smiled and started to bob her head while she sang the next half.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so... _

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way! _

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! _

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good _

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so... _

_It just feels so good... _

The next part of the song was soft, and Sakura slowly walked down the stage and closed her eyes.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving... _

After she sang that last soft part ran forward and started shaking her head to the beta again, This time harder. She smirked and sang the last piece smiling.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now... _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so... _

_It just feels so good_

The café erupted in applause, Sakura smiled. She looked at herself in a reflection and saw her hair all messed up. Ha! She thought she looked awesome. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he smirked and waved. She smiled with teeth, and waved back. She couldn't have been happier.

Sakura walked back to her table and picked up her frozen yogurt. She walked up to Ami's table and threw all the frozen yogurt on Ami.

"So Ami-Bitch. That's shows you not to fuck with my BFF's." Sakura smirked as the whole café started laughing _**again.**_

Ami was so pissed she couldn't even move. She was blood red and the frozen yogurt was melting like ice on a grill.

Sakura flashed Sasuke and smile when she walked up to his table.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Don't you dare forget!" She walked out the café with Ino at her heels, Ino smiled at Shikamaru before leaving.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto spoke.

"What dobe?"

"Sakura-chan is so cool huh?!"

"_She's extremely interesting_."

--

-

It took fucking ages to do this chapter! Well I was being super lazy. Next chapter in a week or two! Wahoo! Anyway, I used Paramore's song "Misery Business" in this fic since it's pretty much based on revenge. And that's what the song's about. I love Paramore! I pretty much dedicated this fic to their song!


End file.
